Munitions such as rockets and vessels are often deployed into bodies of water for travel to a specific target. Surface skimming rockets and vessels powered by either reciprocating engines or electric motors driving a propeller can achieve speeds well in excess of 100 knots. This is an efficient drive configuration provided that the water or sea states are relatively calm. In conditions such as Sea State 4, the hull will generally be cresting waves in the 1 meter range. The propellers or water jets can be airborne between the crest cycles resulting in considerable loss of propulsion efficiency. Pitch stability may also be considered as the propeller and hull engages and disengages the surface during these cycles.
High angles of attack occurring during planing transients can subject the hull to significant aerodynamic forces and lift. In many cases, these forces can overwhelm the aerodynamic authority and response time of the countering control surfaces. In addition, the angle of attack relative to the munitions forward motion may be so high that these surfaces aerodynamically stall and loose effectiveness completely causing the munition to flip over.
Various munition and munition propellant and control devices have been provided such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,797 to Hilleman, U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,309 to Kuklinski, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,618 to Hilleman, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,862 to Hilleman.
It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to at least provide a novel surface skimming munition device.